Celestial Fox
by SuperMegaAnimeLoverLilla
Summary: "Please don't leave me" I said "PLEASE I NEED YOU" "No you don't Natsu", she said now her voice was calm and collected "Not anymore, don't worry we will meet again" she brushed me off and started running until I couldn't see her anymore THIS IS MY FIRST FF SO I WILL NEED ALOT OF FEEDBACK
1. Chapter 1 We Will Meet Again

Celestial Fox

Chapter one : We will meet again

**Natsu POV**

"LUCY! LUCY! Oi wait" I grabbed Lucy's arm but she shrugged me off "Hey at least tell me where the hell you're going, you are part of my team" at that point I felt her hand slap my face "Not anymore I've quit the guild"

"WHY!"

"Because now Lisanna is back you don't need me" when she said this she had tears in her eyes. I was shocked. Did she always think this? I mean I know I USED to like Lisanna but that was in the past. I had fallen in love with Lucy now. Her smile. Her eyes. The way she risked her life to protect mine. I needed her. "Please don't leave me" I said "PLEASE I NEED YOU"

"No you don't Natsu", she said now her voice was calm and collected "Not anymore, don't worry we will meet again" she brushed me off and started running until I couldn't see her anymore.

**Erza POV**

A few moments ago

I looked around to try to find the celestial mage, but she was nowhere in the guild "Master, where is Lucy" just then Master stood up and jumped to the top floor.

"Listen up" the guild went quiet; everyone topped in their tracks, "I have something to tell all of you, Lucy is officially no longer part of Fairy Tail" the guild was in shock. No one said anything. Even Gray and Natsu stopped fighting. Happy dropped his fish and looked around with his mouth wide open.

"WHAAAAAT" the guild burst out saying the Natsu jumped on the bar.

"What do you mean gramps?"

"She decided to go back to the Heartfillia Family"

"But isn't all the family dead" I stated

"She said that she is going to rebuild everything that's why she took most of the missions this month" Master replied sadly

"I'm going after her, I can't let her leave like this"

"Natsu… then I'm coming too" I said to him

"No I need to talk to her alone "

"Why" I asked, curiously

Then after a long pause he said "Cause … I'm in love with her" and with that he ran off leaving the guild in shock.


	2. Chapter 2 Why Did She Leave

**Natsu: how could you make me say that Lucy is my best ****friend **

**Lucy: oh thanks so now you can't fall in love in me maybe i should leave**

**Me: ok ok that's ****enough its just how i think things should be in fairy tail ok**

**Erza: yes umm whats your name again**

**Me: oh just call me Lilia**

**Erza ok thank you Lilia is right**

**Gray: your just glad she didn't make it make it about you and jellal right**

**Erza: WHAT DID YOU SAY**

**Gray: (runs away)**

**Me: Happy can you do the ****disclaimers please**

**Happy: Aye, SuperMegaAnimeLover does not know Fairy Tail if she did it would make as an anime**

**Me: Oi**

**Chapter 2 Why did she leave **

**Normal POV**

Natsu went back to the guild only to be greeted by Gray, "hey where did you go flame brain"

"Not now" Natsu reply shocked the whole guild especially Gray, the ice-mage stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Natsu" the dragon boy looked up to find Erza "What did she say" the mage looked down again and walked away"Oi Nat-"

"I dont want to talk about ok!" the boy exclaimed "Please just leave me be" the made the guild panic. What did Lucy say to Natsu to make him act this depressed. The guild was determined to find out.

2 Months later

Gajeel POV

Since that day the guild has been either spying on Salamander or being depressed, and when the mage comes in for a quest everyone bombards him with questions but he doesn't say a thing. He just comes in takes a quest and goes out with his the amount of complaints have decreased since that day. Its not that I care but ever since Lucy left Levy has shut herself up. This whole bloody guild is starting to irritate me. "DAMN IT" the whole jumped at my shouting

"What wrong Gajeel" Levy asked

"Yeah, why did you start shouting all of a sudden" Lisanna wondered

"Have you guys seen yourself" everyone then started to question each other "Shut up"i exclaimed "Just because someone has left all of you have been acting like a bunch of kids and that salamander has been acting like everyone is against him"

"He's right" master came out from his office "We have lost our Fairy Tail sprit" at that moment Natsu came in "Natsu" the depressed boy looked up to the master "Please tell use what did lucy tell you, we can maybe help"

"Yeah" the guild said in unison the dragon slayer thought then said

"Fine, I'll tell you" faces of relief starting showing on some the members faces. Salamander sat down and started to explain after he finished Lisanna ran out crying

"Why would she say that" i asked this shocked everyone "What just because I eat metal I suddenly don't have a heart"

"I dont know why" Salamander answered "Thats what I've been wondering myself"

"Then why don't we ask her" lisanna said while having a piece of rope in her hand

"whats the rope for"

"I've caught someone who might be of help"

"Who" Titania asked

"This" she pulled the rope to reveal...

**Preview of the next chapter**

**"Please Natsu you need to help Lucy"**

**"Wait slow down whats happened"**

**"Lucy she's going to use a forbidden spell in 5 weeks"**

**"What****"**

**"And worse if she does she will disappear from this world forever"**

**"WHAT"**

**Sorry have to leave at there i hope you like cliff hangers**

**And know its short but at the moment i cant get any good ideas sorry**

**R and R **

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3 She's A Fox

**Lucy: Say Lilla are you going to make anymore pairings**

**Me: Maybe I don't know yet**

**Erza: i think you should stick with Gajeel and Natsu**

**Me: You just don't want me to make a pairing of you and Jellal**

**Erza:Shut up you (Equips sword)**

**Me(Runs away)**

**Erza: Get back here**

**Me: Happy can you do the disclaimers please, and be nice to me please**

**Happy: Aye, SuperMegaAnimeLover does not own Fairy Tail if she did it would have never been published**

**Me: BAKA NEKO (hits the blue cat)**

**Previously on Celestial Fox**

"Then why don't we ask her" Lisanna said while having a piece of rope in her hand

"Whats the rope for"

"I've caught someone who might be of help"

"Who" Titania asked

"This" she pulled the rope to reveal...

**Chapter 3 She's a Fox**

**Normal P****OV**

"Loke!" the guild exclaimed, all members running to bundle the lion spirit

"H-hi" Loke said sheepishly

"Whats wrong"

"Well for one.." he looked down at the rope tied around his wrists

"Oh sorry i almost forgot" Lisanna said as she untied the ropes, as soon as they came off Loke rubbed his wrists

"Thanks"

"Loke " Natsu's tone of voice turned serious "Tell use why did Lucy leave us"

"Ok but promise me that when i tell you the reason that you wont yell at her"

"OK" the guild agreed

"NO WAY" Natsu and Lisanna protested. This shocked the guild Loke looked at them with disbelief, but then realised that they were serious

"Ok then how about you pester her about it"

"Deal now tell us, whats wrong with her"

"Lucy left for 4 reasons, one was for the good of the guild if she stayed you guys would have been severly hurt"

"What! Why?"

"Natsu calm down" Natsu clamed up and listen to the rest of Loke's explanation "The second reason is to do with her family. The third is because of -"

"Me" Lisanna stated

"Sort of, and the last reason is becau-"

"Is beacuse I'm not human"

"Lucy!" the guild went to grab her but the girl backflipped away from them

"Lucy" Natsu stepped out from the crowd

"Loke I told you to be careful" Lucy said sternly

"Sorry, i tried to escaped be she was fast", Lucy sighed

"LUCY!" Lisanna yelled so loud all the dragon slayers had to put their hand on their ears, "You bitch" Lisanna punched Lucy. To everyone's surprise she took the impact and fell on the floor.

"Happy now" Lucy stated while rubbing her cheek

"Yeah"

"Well if that's all I'd better get going"

"Wait wha-"

"If you want to know more come with me but i assure i wont come back to the guild until all danger is extinguished" she walked away leaving the guild with their mouths wide open

"Please Natsu you need to help Lucy, she's going to use a forbidden spell in 5 weeks"

"What"

"And worse if she does she will disappear from this world forever"

"WHAT"

**Preview of the next chapter**

**"Lucy is it true"**

**"Natsu it for the guild****"**

**"But I don't want to lose you****"**

**Sorry have to leave at there**

**R and R **

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

**Me: Sorry I haven't been updating**

**Erza: its fine**

**Lucy: Yeah, but why where you away**

**Me: Didn't you read the last up date**

**(The girls read the last up date)**

**Lucy and Erza: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Me:Happ- ****Actually Carla can you do the Disclamiers**

**Happy: Why i was going to say somthing nice this time**

**Me Dont trust you, if you please Carla**

**Carla: Sure,SuperMegaAnimeLover does not know Fairy Tail**

**Me: Thanks**

**Chapter 4 The Truth**

Lucy POV

I heard multiple footsteps coming towards me. Then I felt a hand go on my wrist

"Lucy is it true" Natsu asked me

"What. About the spell" I questioned "Yeah. Pretty much"

"Why are you doing this" He asked. I could sense the worry in his voice.

"'Cause Natsu if I don't the whole of Fiore will be destroyed. Shit" I quickly covered my mouth after realising what I just said

"But there has to be another way to save Fiore without you dying. Right?"

"Well... There is bu-"

"There is?! What is it?!"

"I have to marry a Dragon-slayer"

"WHAT!" His voice could be heard by the whole guild

"SHHHHHHH!" I shushed the onyx eyed boy

"Wait that means that you have to marry Gajeel, Wendy or ... me" as he mentioned himself the dragon-slayer blushed so much that he couldn't look me straight in the face, and for a moment I thought he was adorable

"Exactly, anyway i only came back to get me stuff from the old house"

"How long are you staying" Natsu asked

"2 weeks, why"

"Just wondering"

"O..K.." just before I walked away Natsu asked me

"Are you free tomorrow night"

"Natsu I ca-"

"Please just give me one night with you alone"

"What about Happy"

"I'll tell him that i want to be with you alone, please just one night"

"Fine"

"Right I'll see you tomorrow night"

"OK" Just before I stated walking Natsu pulled on my wrist, and within a second I felt his lips on mine. I wanted to push him but he held me tight in his arms. I slowly lost my strength and I found myself opening my mouth a bit to allow him to enter deeper inside. My hand worked up and ended up in his soft rosy hair while his hands worked themselves down my back. After a while we broke apart. the Natsu whispered

"That's proof of the deal" then he let go of my hand and walked away, i just stood there speechless

Natsu POV

I walked in the bar. Then went bright red

"Oi flame-brain what did she say. " I heard Gray ask me but i didn't answer

"WHAT? WHY? HOW?" I thought

"HEY GUYS NATSU'S BLUSHING!" I quickly snapped out the confusion

"OHHHHHHH"

"Gray, you bastard" i jumped up and kicked the stripper in the stomach and winded him

"Natsu look" Mira pointed at the guild doors to show Lucy standing there

"What the hell as that!" she shouted across

"I couldn't help it"

"That's no excuse"

"What do want me to say then?"

"What did it mean?"

"What did what mean?" Erza

"You don't need to know" I snapped this shocked the red-head

"Well?" Lucy asked impatiently I stood up and started walking towards her once I reached her I put my arms around her said

"It means I... I love you"

**I know I keep leaving everything witha cliffhanger but I cant help it**

**See you guys next chapy**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 The Ring the Spies and the Sup

**Me: I know what you are all going to say so just leave me alone**

**Lucy: but why take so long**

**Me: it's called being busy**

**Erza:anyway just try to post more often **

**Me:yes ma'am**

**(Natsu Enters)**

**Natsu:oh hey Lilla **

**Me: hi natsu **

**Natsu: can I ask of a favour **

**me: sure what is it**

**Natsu: can I do the disclaimers**

**Me: yeah sure **

**Natsu: ok here goes, Lilla does not own fairy tail but I hope you enjoy this :D, how was that **

**Lucy: nice natsu **

**Natsu: ok let's get going I got us another mission**

**Me: see ya guys (I wave)**

**The Ring The Spies And The Surprise**

**Normal POV**

W-w-what d-d-did you s-say Lucy struggled to get the words out of her mouth

You heard me Natsu stated; now the guild was silent. You could hear bickering between the members but nothing above a whisper. Until

"Natsu" Ezra said "may I ask what happened between you two"

"Ask her, I don't mind saying it but it seems like she will kill me if I say anything"

"I see so Lucy will you tell us"

"H-he kissed me" Lucy stated

1...

2...

3...

"WHAT!"

Then both Lucy and Natsu were bombard with questions

**Natsu POV**

"Enough I'm leaving" I shouted as I walked towards the doors of the guild "see you tomorrow" I whispered I Lucy's ear

"Natsu wait" Lucy ran towards me

"What, you need something" I said

"Yes, tell me truthfully what did that kiss mean?"

"It meant that I don't want you to go" I stated boldly "ever since the incident with your dad trying to take you back I was in love with you" I saw Lucy's cheeks go red but I carried on anyway "so when you left I was heartbroken I could stop thinking of you but…" I paused for a while

"..But. What?"

"..But I seems like you don't feel the same"

"Natsu" Lucy reached out and held my hand on her cheek, it was warm and soft."I never knew you felt like this towards me" the tone of her voice was timid and innocent like that of a happy little girl. I knew that I was falling even deeper but I could stop myself I wanted to hold her so tight and never let go. I wanted to sweep her off her feet and protect her from anything but I knew it was impossible so I kept the feeling in a bottle inside of me and sealed it away.

"Well, now you know"

"Say Natsu can you keep me company tonight it will be a bit lonely at home"

"Sure. No problem" my tone of voice was low and almost lifeless when I said this and I'm sure she noticed but at the time I didn't care if she knew what I was feeling since I already told her everything.

"Thanks Natsu" she kept holding on my hand, little did I know that the entire guild was watching behind

The next day I woke up in Lucy's house "Oh yeah I slept here for the night" I thought to myself, "Well I'd better get going" as I got up I realised there was an arm around me I looked to my side and saw Lucy sleeping, I was about to panic but decide against it instead I carefully moved her arm away and made my way towards the window then heard "Natsu" I turned around to see Lucy waking up "Where you going" she said as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, at that moment I thought my heart skipped a beat, she was so cute.

"I was just about to head out, is there anything you need"

"STAY!"

"Huh?"

"I said stay"

"Why?" there was a small pause and when I was just about to go I heard her say

"DISUKI DAYO BAKA!"

"huh… EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

**Lucy's POV**

Then I snapped out my dazed state and realised what I just said and dived underneath my quilts trying to convince myself that it was all a dream but it wasn't working. "I said it, I actually said it" I thought to myself. I peeked out to see if Natsu was still there and saw him standing there frozen. "Uhm Natsu, are you ok" then I saw his face snap out of his shocked state

"Yeah, I'm… fine.. I…think"

"You think"

"Yeah"

"Hey Natsu you said that you loved me right"

"Yeah"

"Do you still feel that way now"

"OF COURSE", I saw the pink haired boy blush and for a minute I thought it was cute but went back to a serious face again. I could tell Natsu noticed my change in expressions and he asked me

"Luce, whats wrong"

"Natsu" I looked at him with a serious face "I'm not human"

"What"

"I found out that I'm not human that's why I left"

"Then what are you"

"I'm a-" then I heard a crash "What the hell are you guys doing" the whole of the guild was at my door some peeking through the window and others listening through the walls with magic items they had brought. I saw Erza walking up towards me, thinking she was going to hit me I shut my eyes tightly but instead I felt her arm going round me

"Lucy, please don't just Natsu"

"Erza"

"All of us want to know why you left, don't carry the burden on your own, we're your family" at that world I started to cry in Erza's arms. After a few minutes I stopped and looked around to the warm similes that reassured me but just about I was about to speak, Natsu came behind me a stopped me from speaking.

"Natsu, what are you doing"

"I want to make a proposition"

"HUH?!"

"How about we leave the serious stuff until later"

"Why" Gray asked

"Cause look at the time for one"

"What it almost 5"

"Exactly, I have plans with Lucy"

"What plans" Mirajane wondered

"i have a date with Lucy"

"WHAT?!", I swore I've been surprising the guild way too much over the past 2 days

"Yeah, Natsu asked me to dinner 2 days ago " I told the guild as I turned to face Erza

"I tell you all everything tomorrow ok"

"Very well, come on guys"

"Hai~" Everyone left leaving only me and Natsu in complete silence. The silence last for a while until Natsu broke it

"Hey Luce can I ask you something"

"Huh, yeah ask away"

"Can you tell me what you going to say before the guild came?"

"Ok, Natsu actually a Fox"

"What?" I saw his widen with shock

"Yeah, that's why I left but then I met someone called Recon and he told me that the fate of Fiore was up to me and he gave me two choices"

"So the part about you either dying or marrying is true"

"Yes, I'm afraid so" I said as my head faced the floor and then I felt two strong, and very warm arms wrap themselves around me

"Thank you for telling me first I'm happy" we stood there for a while then the clock struck 5:30 "Crap I've got to go and pick it up, I'll come and pick you up in an hour ok"

"Ok, see you then Natsu", I left to get ready for later.

**Normal POV**

An hour later Natsu came knocking at the door, he was dressed in a white site and no scarf. When Lucy opened the door she was in a light blue Cheongsam which was plain at the top but trailed with sakura below, the dress reached up to her knees at was wearing white heels. Natsu looked at her adoringly Lucy looked incredible.

"Wow that looks amazing on you"

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself"

"Shall we get going" Natsu asked putting out his hand for her to hold onto

"Yeah" outside was a horse and carriage. Natsu led Lucy toward the carriage and helped her get on then got on afterwards. Then they reached a restaurant and to Lucy's surprise it was the classiest in Magnolia. Natsu saw the shocked look on her face and just gave her his signature smile, he got down and them helped his date down and they walked to the entrance. Little did the 2 love birds know that the guild was planning to surprise them.

**Natsu POV**

I sat her down at the table I reserved and made sure that the little velvet box wasn't showing. I was going to pop out the question. We sat down and started to eat.

"Natsu this is incredible, how can you pay for this"

"While you were gone I did a lot of missions by myself and I found myself with quite a bit in my pocket."

"So what did you have to pick up earlier?"

"You'll find out later", we finished our main course and were waiting for dessert. "Ok looks like now is as better time than ever"

"What talking about" I stood up and knelt down on one knee beside her, "Natsu, what are yo-"I took her hand in mine to silence her.

"Lucy, I will ask you two questions and I want you to answer them honestly ok"

"O…k…"

"The first is do you love me" I saw a blush creep up on her face

"Yes I do"

"The second is..." I brought out the red-stoned ring "Will you marry me". She brought her hands up to her face and stared before answering

"Yes, I will" she jumped in my arms and then the whole guild crashed in bringing out a small box addressed to the both of us

"Omedeto!"

"Minna, arigato" Lucy said

"What's in the box" at that point the gramps came in

"Natsu, Lucy. This is for the both of you, the keys to the…."

**Sorry guys I'll leave it there for now **

**Hope you look forward to the next Chappie**


	6. Chapter 6 Lucy's True Form

**Hey guys how r ya**

**i know it's taken long **

**but here is chapter 6**

**Hope you like it**

**R&R**

**What happened previously**

"Omedeto!"

"Minna, arigato" Lucy said

"What's in the box" at that point the gramps came in

"Natsu, Lucy. This is for the both of you, the keys to the…."

**Chapter 6: Lucy's True form**

**Normal POV**

BANG

A loud explosion, immediately everyone left the restaurant. Lucy saw what happened first and her eyes were filled with horror. Natsu saw this and held her close to him until he felt her relax a bit before asking her "What's wrong Luce" then everyone her an evil laugh and then a few minutes so a figure emerging from the flames. Lucy stepped forward "what are you doing here"

"Oh come on Lucy, or should I call you sister".

"SISTER!" the guild exploded

**Lucy POV**

"Shut up and don't call me that murderer,"

"Oh come now I only came here to pick you up,"

"So you had to make it flashy,"

"This is me, you know I like flashy,"

"No wonder Lydia hated you,"

"Uhm Lucy", I turned around to a shocked guild, and Natsu seemed confused then he snapped out of it and moved closer to me

"Lucy, do you know him,"

"Yeah, he is Jaden Heartfillia, my biological twin brother,"

"I see, so why did you call him a murder,"

"Because he killed my mother then my father after,"

"You mean our mother and father" said Jaden with and evil grin on his face "It doesn't matter anyway you're going to join them soon"

"You're not touching her" Erza said in her Heaven's Wheel Armor

"Oh and who going to stop me"

"I will if I have to, Lucy is my no our precious sister, you're not going to hurt her,"

"Erza stop, I don't to lose anyone else please" I begged her she turned around to see tears in my eyes she turned to me and started to walk towards me with a gentle smile on her face. She put her arms around me to comfort me and whispered in my ear

"Lucy, I don't want to lose you but I don't want you to cry so I'll stay here"

"Thank you Ezra," I turned to my brother, "Jaden I would stop if I were you,"

"And why would I"

"Because this guild has three dragon children" as I said Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu stood in front of me

"WHAT!"He took a step back "Is this true, are you the children of a dragons"

"Yes, I'm Natsu child of the fire dragon, Igneel, "Natsu said with his hand lit

"I'm Gajeel child of the iron dragon, Metalicana" Gajeel said turning his arm in to a sword

"I'm Wendy child of the sky dragon, Grandeeney" Wendy said as she started controlling the air around her

"Damn" Jaden then saw the ring on my finger "So who's the man"

"Him" I pointed to Natsu and watched the smirk on his face vanish and get replaced with a frown

"Damn it. Damn you Lucy" he got on all four and everyone watched as he went from a human to a black fox with crimson markings and started to charge towards me. I pushed through the dragon kin and did the same. My hand and feet turned in to sliver paws and I became and silver fox with blue markings the charged at the black fox and knocked him over and bit his neck, everyone stared in awe as we battled with the flames as our battlefield.

The fight soon ended I won of course and sent him running. I turned to the group of people staring and start to walk towards them limping because my front right paw was injured, Natsu and Ezra then ran up to me with a worried yet proud expressions on their faces

"You did well," Erza said to me while petting me head

"Rest now my love," I heard Natsu say to me then I blacked out.

I woke up at home and after a while I noticed that Natsu was beside me keeping me warm "Morning Luce"

"Morning" I started getting then I felt a sharp pain go through my arm "Ow"

"Careful, you hurt yourself pretty badly yesterday." I looked to my left to find my arm was in bandages the I noticed that my tail was out

"Crap, I didn't know I was in this form" I started to check my whole body and felt that my ears were out as well

"Yeah, you've been like this for a while now"

"I see, how long have I been out"

"Today would make it a week"

"What! I've been unconscious for a week"

"Yep" he said with a grin

"How is everyone else?"

"Their fine don't worry" then I heard the door open

"Natsu its time to switch" I saw Erza come in with a box of cake

"Erza, Lucy's up" she almost dropped the box in shock so she put on the table and came up to me and slapped me round the face

"Baka,"

"I must have worried you a lot then Erza-nee" I said to her

"I was scared like hell , don't ever do that again. Promise me that,"

"I can't" I said while tears were in my eyes "I wish I could but I can't"

"Why"

"Because if I don't stop him Fiore will be in danger you see I'm not an average fox,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, imp not a normal fox"

"Then what are you the only other fox out there are the hell and celestial foxes" Erza realised that what I was saying and stared at me in shock

"I'm a celestial fox, my brother, Jaden, is hell's fox"

"I see" I looked up to see master and the rest of the guild behind him

"Master!"

"Lucy is this why you left"

"Yes, master"

"Then I should do this, Mira can I have the item"

"Hai, here it is" at that moment Natsu and Erza moved back and stood with the guild and then master came up with something that looked like the guild stamp.

"Give me your hand Lucy" I did as told and he placed the item on my the back of my hand instantly the item changed form in to a necklace with Fairy Tail's mark on it "in your fox form it will change into a collar,"

"But why give me this" then on my arm appeared a gold insignia of Fairy Tail

"We don't want to lose you again Lucy, you are family here and we don't like losing family"

"Minna, I'm sorry for causing all of your grief, this time I'll stay" then out of nowhere

"Aww, isn't that sweet nee-chan has a family"

"Jaden" I said in spite

"You better enjoy it while you can Lucy- nee, cause you will be hell afterwards" and just as I was about to speak master said

"Young man you should threatening one of us is the same as threatening all of us, and we don't like being threatened so I suggest you never come near Lucy if you want to live " then the presence disappeared ."Lucy please tell us everything we want to help you"

"Ok, I will but in 2 days time and at the guild I need to do some things first "

"Very well"

**2 days later**

Normal POV

Lucy was going to the guild when she saw Jaden "What are you doing her"

"Uhm let me see, oh yeah killing you"

Sorry to end on a cliff hanger but thats all i can thing of

R&R


	7. Chapter 7 The Hell Fox Returns

**Chapter 7**

**The Hell Fox Returns**

**Back at the guild**

"Natsu, calm down she'll be here" Erza said while eating a slice of cake hiding the fact that she was also just as worried._ "She's late, could it be that she's in trouble," _Erza thought to herself but then Natsu snapped her out of it

"That's I'm going to her place to drag her here"

"I'm coming too, I have feeling she's in danger" then the whole guild heard a loud scream and explosions to go with it

"Lucy!" Natsu and Erza Said I sync as the ran out the guild doors

Lucy POV

I can't move my body anymore, it's too heavy. Is this how it will end. No I can't die like this I want to stay; I want to stay with the guild. With my family, everyone laughing and having fun. I want to stay with Natsu and Erza-nee

"Lucy!", huh, who's that, sounds like Natsu; but he should be at the guild so it can't be

"Lucy!" now I can hear Erza-nee

"Stay away from her, Erza take her back to the guild and get Wendy to heal her"

"Ok, be careful Natsu" I felt Ezra pick me up and start running, I felt tears fall on my face the were warm "Stay with us Lucy, please I don't want to lose any more of my family" I felt my happiness and guilt swell up in side of me. I knew I felt the same way ever since losing my mum and dad. I don't any in Fairy Tail to suffer because of me.

"Erza-nee," I said "Can you stop for a second"

"What are you saying? I need to take you to Wendy!"

"PLEASE ERZA," I felt her coming to a stand still

"I'll show you something stunning" I said gleefully suddenly my hands to glow and my fox ears and tail came out. My hair turned silver with blue streaks in it and started to grow until it reached my hips. My eyes went from chocolate brown to an aqua blue. My clothes also change in to a black dress that reached my knees with a gold Fairy Tail sign appeared at the waist line. Then I started to chant:

"punh eh dra pakehhehk draen fana hu risyhc, hu myht, zicd funtc

yhleahd funtc du kieta ic

fedreh funtc yna dra druikrdc yht cdnahkdrc uv dra uhac cyoehk

dras drao femm cusatyo canja yc, yht aqysbma vun, ic du vummu

huf, oui yht E, femm zueh dukadran fedr funtc yht luspeha uin

funtc eh untan du keja pendr du cusadrehk knaydan

fa syo pa tevvanahd, pid dra funtc fa ica, drao yna dra cysa

oui yht E yna tevvanahd, pid dra tnaysc fa fecr du vimmvem

yna dra cysa

fa yna puiht dukadran po funtc yht fa cryna dras yc uin tnaysc

suihdyehc femm creha, nejanc femm palusa lmayn, yht pentc femm

cehk. eh drec funmt vimm uv payido, ajanodrehk femm drneja

Syo drec luhtedeuh luhdehia adanhymmo vunajan. ajah ev oui

yht E bynd mad ic gaab fedr ic druca cysa funtc. mad ic hajan

vunkad, hu syddan fryd sekrd rybbyh dryd uin tacdehoc yna dra cysa"

When I had finished a gold light shone down on my brother and saw him turn around to face me and I heard him shout "Well do it then, finish me off"

"Please Jaden, just ask for forgiveness" I pleaded

"Never! I rather die than live in harmony and peace"

"Very well you have made your choice, Goodbye my dear brother" and just as I was going to say the word to kill him I heard Natsu

"Lucy! Don't do it" he said as he was running towards me

"But if he stays alive the guild will always be in danger,"

"Lucy" he came up to me "You better than this"

"Oi onee- chan can you recognize this" then he started to chant

ycrac du ycrac

ticd du ticd

kuut du ajem

e hajan sicd

caa dra tajem ehceta

rammc bufan eh frelr e naceta

then a black void consumed him as he shouted "see you next time onee-chan"

**thax for reading **

**I know the gibberish is confusing so here is the translation**

**Lucy's chants**

**"born in the beginning their were no humans, no land, just words**

**ancient words to guide us**

**within words are the thoughts and strengths of the ones saying**

**them they will someday serve as, and example for, us to follo**

**now, you and I, will join together with words and combine our**

**words in order to give birth to something greater**

**we may be different, but the words we use, they are the same**

**you and I are different, but the dreams we wish to fullfil**

**are the same **

**we are bound together by words and we share them as our dreams**

**mountains will shine, rivers will become clear, and birds will**

**sing. in this world full of beauty, everything will thrive**

**May this condition continue eternally forever. even if you**

**and I part let us keep with us those same words. let us never**

**forget, no matter what might happan that our destinys are the same"**

** this is from : Elemental Gelade the last episode**

**Jaden's chants**

**ashes to ashes **

**dust to dust**

**good to evil**

**i never must**

**see the devil inside **

**hells power in which i reside**

**the language used is called al bhed its from final fantasy X**

** R&R**


	8. Chapter 8 The Reason and The Decison

Celestial Fox FF chap. 8

It's been weeks since Lucy had been attacked and the guild was just as rowdy as ever, and since she did that chant she has been able to carry her back so when Ezra carried her into the guild everyone except for Gajeel and Wendy, who recognised her scent, thought she was a new member, but after some explaining from Erza and Natsu they realised that the silver-headed girl was indeed the blond celestial mage from before, and although it took time the guild got used to her new appearance then the day came for Lucy to explain everything. She wanted to wait until her new powers were stable so she went to the forest next to Magnolia to practise; also many of the guild members went to do quests so she had to wait even longer but now she can finally tell her family what has happen to her and why he so-called brother was trying to kill her. "Guys, can you settle down I'd like to do this today " Lucy said this in a calm voice but her patience was grew thin then "SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN" she screamed making sure not too damage the hearing of the dragon slayers at the back, instantly the whole guild found a seat and kept quiet, after a few seconds Lucy cleared her throat and carried on

Lucy POV

"I guess I'd better start at the beginning, you guys all know me as Lucy Heartfilia, former heir of the Heartfilia but my true name is Lucia Celestica Heartfilia, heir to the" then I paused I looked up to Natsu and smiled and I could see the shock in his eye "I am the heir to the throne of foxes, I am the next Queen Celestica" I closed my eyes but all I heard was silence when I open them again to see each one of the guild members in shock so instead of waiting for a reaction I carried on explain that I need to become Queen to keep the world in balance however if I married the child of a dragon this would unite the two worlds and the dragons can keep everything in balance but if that does not happen I must give up my life in restoring the light to the world "The reason Jaden wants to kill me is because of this" I stated "he wants me to take over the throne himself and let his master take the world if that happen all life would cease to exist". I heard gasps throughout the guild even master was shocked then Natsu started to walk towards the others cleared a path for him

"So basically you disappeared 2 months ago and found this out and in a week's time you were going to kill yourself with a spell that make you a queen" I couldn't say anything I could sense the anger and worry coming off of Natsu as he approached me so I just nodded. I was scared. I could move then suddenly the guild doors opened revealing Natsu's father I his human form and only I knew this was him so everyone else was suspicious of the new character so I moved I front of him and turned to Natsu and said

"Natsu, this is Igneel your dragon father"

"What" then two more people a woman and another man appeared

"Wendy meet your parent Grenadine and Gajeel your Metalicana,"

"How is this possible"

"I travelled all over Fiore and found these guys and saved them,"

"Princess we need to go in two day unless Natsu still wants to marry you" said Igeneel

I turned to him and said "I know " I said then Natsu came up from behind and said out loud…..


	9. Chapter 9 Final Battle

Celestial Fox FF chap. 9

The Final Battle

Natsu POV

"There is no way in hell I'm letting Lucy leave me again, I suffered for 2 months without her I would probably commit suicide if she left," everyone looked at me in shock and to be honest I didn't even know I had these sorts of feelings. All I knew that I wanted no needed to be beside Lucy. Ever since the Phantom Lord tried to kidnap her I was scared more sacred then when Lisanna had 'died'. "I swear even if it takes a lifetime I will marry Lucy. She's mine and mine alone. Got it" I looked at Lucy and saw her with her hand on her mouth trying to hold back the tears that were going to erupt from the eyes. Then when I turned to Igneel I saw a small smile emerge from his face. I knew i had made the right choice but i also knew that i could live with Lucy until Jaden was 6 feet under and burring in hell. then suddenly the guild doors were blown open and there was the devil the one that made Lucy almost give up her life. i will never forgive 's done to much damaged to let him go unscathed. While i was filling up with hatred of this boy, Lucy tried once more to try and bring him back into the light,

Normal POV

"Jaden please," Lucy begged "You don't have to do this"

"Yeah she's right, you join the guild im sure master wouldn't mind" Erza shouted

"Ha, why would i join you i have power and soon i will have the world," Jaden started to chant something and suddenly multiple demons appeared

"I see this is your choice then" lucy said "Then im afraid i have to erase your powers"

"Try if you can"

"Minna, will you help me"

"Of course" Levy said

"Finally you ask" Gray replied with a smug smile

"You helped me I'll help you" Juvia said with a smile, all across the the guild Lucy heard "Yes" and "of course" then a loud bang was heard and in the smoke was Gildarts

"Hey, mind if join in the fun"

"Dad!" Cana shouted

"Thank you everyone, Gildarts can you hold him back until we can think of a plan,"

"Sure thing" and he went to fight Jaden.

"So whats the plan Lucy" ,Master asked

"Ok., Freed and Levy can you use your Letter Magic to created a shield around the guild"

"Alright" Levy and Freed answered

"everyone else except the dragonslayers, the exceeds and S-Class Mages will help fend off the demons"

"Ok!" everyone replied

"So what will we do Luce" Natsu asked

"You guys will protect me"

"Why?" Erza asked

"I'm going to do a bind and erasing chant to make him lose his powers,"

"You can do that," Master asked

"Yes, but..."

"But. What?"

"It has a risk"

"WHAT!"

"Listen, if i don't do this he cant be stopped"

"but"

"No, buts Natsu i have to do this"

"Natsu, she'll be fine"

"Fine, but be careful"

"Right lets start" Levy and Freed started by setting up runes all around the guild then the attacks started everyone was holding against the demons and Lucy started chanting first she started off with a binding

**Fedr dra drnayt uv dra lnesac **  
**uv ouin ufh tacekh **  
**E peht ouin ajem **  
**Drnaa desac cajah desac.**

**E peht oui vnus Pareht **  
**E peht oui vnus Pavuna **  
**Dryd oui'mm rind so baubma **  
**hajan ajan suna**

**E peht oui vnus dra Mavd **  
**E peht oui vnus dra Nekrd **  
**E peht oui po Tyo **  
**Yht E peht oui po Hekrd.**

**E peht oui vnus Pamuf **  
**E peht oui vnus Ypuja **  
**Dryd oui syo ajan ghuf **  
**Dra myfc uv Meva yht Muja**

**E peht oui fedr ouin ufh **  
**Kuut luhcleahla Fedreh **  
**Yht cu mad drec sykel **  
**Ihvumt**

Then all the demons disappeared everyone looked back to lucy and saw her enveloped in a calming light Jaden was now angry and cut through the mages that were fighting the demons and made his way toward his sister, but then the s-class mages and master started fight him off but he broke through soon after but by that time Lucy had finished chanting the erasing song and finishing the last line

**Anyca rec bufanc yht mavd dra ajem mayja res**

****then Jaden was put in complete darkness. When it lifted he was a fox. Then Lucy changed into her fox form and fought with her brother and just before he was going to kill Lucy, Natsu jumped in and took the blow him self to the stomach the wound was deep and Natsu lost a lot of blood and when Lucy saw the love of her life she couldn't hold back her anger anymore so she changed back"Now you have pushed your luck, first it was mother then father" Lucy's anger was going beyond scary the look on her face was sinister All of the anger she had kept inside just erupted."I'm not letting you taking away Natsu, I tried to forgive you. I gave you chances but now I'm with being nice"and started to chant a song of destruction

**e lymm uh dra bufan uv dra rayjahc **  
**du lmayhca dra cuim uv drec tasuh**

**e ycg dryd oui bihecr dra fnuhk yht dra tyshat.**

"Lucy dont do anything rash" Jaden said as he was backing away

"I think you deserve it" erza said

"Yeah, i know i do but if she completes this chant she could never wake up"

"What do you mean" Master asked out of concern

"When using celestial magic you cant use it in anger or you get the rebukes. The more powerful the stronger the chant the more deadly the rebuke"

"What!" Mira screamed, "Well what do we do to stop her"

"I dont kno- wait the ring, is the flame dragon child healed"

"Yeah, i am"

"Ok, we need you to go into her consiousness while i try to supress her magic"

"How can we trust you"

"You cant but if you want her to live i suggest you do"

**Translations**

**lucy's chants**

**Binding**

_With the thread of the crimes  
of your own design  
I bind your evil  
Three times seven times._

_I bind you from Behind  
I bind you from Before  
That you'll hurt my people  
never ever more_

_I bind you from the Left  
I bind you from the Right  
I bind you by Day  
And I bind you by Night._

_I bind you from Below  
I bind you from Above  
That you may ever know  
The laws of Life and Love_

_I bind you with your own  
Good conscience Within  
And so let this magic  
Unfold_

__ Destruction

i call on the power of the heavens  
to cleanse the soul of this demon

i ask that you punish the wrong and the damned.

Erasing

Erase his powers and left the evil leave him


	10. 10 Forgive And Purify The Dark Hearts

**Celestial Fox FF chap. 9**

**Natsu: Looks like your Story is going well Lilla**

**Lucy: Yeah, you've got 30 reviews. That pretty good for a beginner**

**Erza: I agree**

**Me: Thanks guys ^_^**

**Gray: So what will happen next?**

**Whole Guild: YEAH TELL US!**

**Master: Just read the story to find out**

**Me: Lily can you do the honours**

**Lilly: Lilla does not own Fairy Tail**

**(Happy Appears)**

**Happy: If she did it-OW *Rubs his head***

**Me: Shut it **

**Celestial Fox FF chap. 9**

**Forgive And Purify The Dark Hearts**

**Lucy POV**

**In her consciousness **

"Where am I?" she opened her eye and saw nothing just black then she remembered "Natsu! Minna! Where are you" the a light appeared in front of her

"This is what will happen if you let your darkness take-over"

"What I don't want that"

"Then control your anger Princess. Rely on your comrades. Save your brother"

"Why should I save him he killed Natsu"

"Natsu is alive and trying to save you from yourself, look" the light showed Lucy the outside and saw Natsu and Erza shouting but she couldn't tell what

"How can I get back?"

"Natsu has to do that but for him to come here you have to believe that he will save you"

"But if I do that I'll get attached"

"Lucy you must choose. Revenge or Natsu"

"Natsu of course, never give me a choice like that, without Natsu I'm nothing"

"Well done, look over there Lucy"

And in the distance was Natsu, she ran towards him and held him tight as if to make sure that she will never escape

**Natsu POV**

'Ok, I'm in Lucy's mind but why is it so dark' I looked around a saw Lucy crying I tried to get to her but I can't move and I can't speak either then Lucy starts to move towards me and gives me hug

"Lucy, you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok let's go everyone is waiting" I said while pulling her hand gently

"No, I can't. Not yet"

"Why?"

"Natsu I need to regain control that means I need to find the hope left in my mind"

"I see that's what he meant"

"Who"

"Your brother, he said fin the light within Lucy"

"I GET IT!" Lucy squealed "Natsu use one of your attack on me"

"What, I can't do that I'll hurt you"

"No you won't, I promise"

"You're sure"

"Yep, don't hold back"

"Fine I'll do it " I stood back and lit bot of my hands "Ready" I saw her nod and I started using the strongest move I could think of, "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art** : **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**" then I heard I scream but I didn't stop I knew that if I did. Lucy wouldn't come back.

When the flames died down the darkness was gone and Lucy was on the floor with minor burns. "Lucy, you ok" I ran to her and picked her up and realised that all of the burn were gone

"Natsu" I saw open her eyes they were a beautiful aqua blue that seemed to shine with love, "the hope I is you"

"What"

"Yeah, the light that burns brightly. The one to help me up when I fall, the one who loves me for me. It's you that's why I knew I won't get hurt I was warm"

"Ok, lets go"

"Right"

Lucy opened up the portal for me to get back

**Reality**

**Normal POV**

"Hey guys sorry to worry you" then Lucy was bombarded with the guild "Jaden, I know your good, otherwise you would killed me, so let's finish this"

"Humph, don't get cocky sis you're still weak"

"I think your underestimating me Jaden" and the fight started and after an hour of fighting each other they reached our limit "Natsu defend me"

"Right" and Natsu stepped in while Lucy started chanting a purification spell:

Fryd fyc tuha fyc tuha

Pa ed huf ihtuha

Po dra mekrd uv dra vimm suuh'c fyha

Lmayhca rec cuim uv dyehd yht cdyeh

Mad huf rec rindvim cbamm najanca

Yht mevd vnus res drec jeleuic linca

Yc ra ahdan huf drec cylnat cbyla

Nadinh rec cbened du ed'c knyla

All warm light engulfed Jaden and a black wisp left his body and he collapsed on the floor "Jaden!"

"Thank you sis, I hope you can forgive me"

"Jaden you were bein-" Lucy then fainted

"Nee-chan. Nee-chan!"

"Lucy. Oi Lucy!"

"Natsu take her to her infirmary"

"Right. Stay with me Lucy" Natsu said as he was caring her to the infirmary

Luce stayed in a coma for a month

**The next chapter will be the last **

**I'm thinking if I should do a sequel **

** Plz R&R**

**See in the next chapter ^^**


	11. Chapter 11 A New Beginning

**this is the last chapter for Celestial Fox**

**I would like to thank everyone who have read and reviewed this story **

**so without futher hold up here is chapter 11**

* * *

A New Beginning

Erza POV

It's been almost a month since Lucy and Jaden made up, and Lucy is still in a coma. Natsu has been visiting her everyday but doesn't stay too long cause he feels responsible for her current condition, and although she's stable I still worry, I wonder if she's dreaming cause sometimes she fidgets around but after a while settles down.

The next day I went to visit her, she was up and Natsu was there, crying in her lap. I wouldn't blame him he almost lost the love of his life. When went in Lucy was different, her silver hair had turned a cream colour and seemed to have grown, her eyes were red but still showed the gentleness in her heart when she was soothing the relived Natsu. "Erza, how are you" she said with a smile and that was what made me break into tears. I walked up to her and showed her the cake I wanted to give her, and then I collapsed in anxiety. "Seems like I've worried you guys again, I'm sorry" she said as she started to pat my head as well. After a few minutes Master came in to check up on her, and when he noticed she was awake, he scolded her, telling her to never give him such a fright ever then he went out to tell the rest of the guild who immediately came in with tears and smiles. When they saw me and Natsu crying they were shocked but got over it quickly because they knew that we were suffering the most. "Sorry for worrying you all"

"You better be, this month has been worse than when you left for 2 months"

"Sorry" she then turned to me a asked me to hold out my hand, when I looked to see what I gotten I looked at her in shock, it was a light blue jewelled necklace that was shaped in that Fairy Tail sign "This is my present to you for always taking care of me" the she turned to Natsu and gave him bracelet with a red jewel in the Fairy Tail sign "Natsu, look at me" he slowly turned his head to look at her "This is for you for giving me your love and trust", he stood up to show her his signature grin. Then he started to levitate out of her bed. Then we saw the new form she was in. Her hair had grown to her feet and she went from 1 tail to 9 fox tails her and ears poked out of her head. We just stared in awe. She looked like a goddess. She was beautiful. "Lucy" I heard Natsu say

"What is it Natsu"

"Welcome back" before he took her hand and gentle kissed it

"I'm back" she said with a small smile.

1 month later

Natsu and Lucy had gotten married and the dragons had taken over the world's balance and just when we thought that no could get no more surprises, Lucy announced that she was having a baby. The child of a fox and a dragon peaked everyone's interest. The girls were imaging what he/she might look like and the boys were congratulated Natsu and asking him for details about Lucy.

The couple looked happy and when Lucy asked me, Gray, Juvia and Jellal to be the Godparents I was thrilled. Jaden was now an official member of Fairy Tail and showed everyone that he was a good parent by giving Lucy the container to his dark magic that he had sealed away. Everything was well and once Lucy and Natsu's child was born the guild would be as rowdy as ever.

* * *

hope you guys liked this story

R3


End file.
